A Lady De Sangue e a Batalha final
by PaulinhaEyva
Summary: A batalha final finalmente chegou. O que vai acontecer quando Harry e Rony descobrirem a identidade da Lady das Trevas?


**A Lady De Sangue e a Batalha final**

**A batalha final finalmente chegou. O que vai acontecer quando Harry e Rony descobrirem a identidade das Lady das Trevas?**

****Essa é a "Sequel' da oneshot A Lady de Sangue. A segunda e ultima parte da Fanfic****

****Crossover da Série Harry Potter e do Anime Deadman Wonderland****

****Contém linguagem imprópria, violência, insinuações sexuais, embora não há a descrição detalhada do ato sexual como há na primeira parte****

****Não é compatível com as histórias originais!****

****Voldemort/Hermione****

****Tem menção de algumas outras shippers como GinaW/LuciusM. FredW/NarcisaM/JorgeW.****

****Boa Leitura****

**Terceira Pessoa POV:**

Maldições e azarações voavam por todo lado.

Finalmente a Batalha final Chegara. Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley corriam atravessando o campo de batalha em direção à casa dos gritos. Hermione havia se separado dos dois logo no inicio da batalha e ambos temiam o que podia ter acontecido com ela. Afinal ela era uma nascida trouxa e o objetivo dos comensais era exterminar os mestiços e sangues-ruins do mundo bruxo.

Mas por mais que estivessem preocupados, não tinham tempo de sair para procurá-la. Precisavam chegar rapidamente à casa dos grito, Voldemort e a cobra estavam lá e Harry precisava destruir a cobra para assim poder matar Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

Se ao menos tivessem Hermione e toda a sua inteligência para bolar algum plano extraordinário naquele momento... Mas ninguém a tinha visto desde o inicio da guerra, nem ela nem Voldemort. Será que ele a capturara como refém?

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. Não... Se ele a pegasse a mataria imediatamente.

Atravessaram com cuidado e rapidez o túnel do salgueiro lutador até que chegaram a casa dos gritos. Seus corações batiam fortemente, com medo de que aqueles seriam os últimos momentos de suas vidas.

Procuraram fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, para não alertar Voldemort de suas presenças. Se esgueiraram pelas escadas até chegarem a um ponto onde a voz de Voldemort era ouvida por eles, embora não estivesse tão sibilante quanto Harry se lembrava.

- ... Mal posso esperar para ver suas reações... – Ambos se assustaram ao ouvir a diversão na voz fria de Voldemort.

- Oh sim... Weasley vai desmaiar... E o Potter... Bem o Potter provavelmente terá um ataque cardíaco e morrerá de vez... – Outra voz. Dessa vez feminina, incrivelmente fria, irônica e sedutora falou antes que os dois escutassem risadas vindas do outro lado da parede.

Voldemort estava... Rindo? Com uma garota? O que diabos era tão engraçado? Quem estava com Voldemort? E porque aquela voz pareciam perturbadoramente familiar?

- Mas assim seria tão fácil... Será mais divertido quando nós matarmos os dois... Na frente de todos aqueles imbecis que ainda resistem... – Voldemort falou e ambos congelaram ao ouvir o barulho de passos.

- Eles são estúpidos querido... Foram manipulados pelo velho bastardo... Graças a Salazar que aquele velho idiota já está morto... Draco fez um ótimo trabalho com ele... O mais divertido ainda foi ver o Potter chorar feito bebê, e ainda pensar que Severo realmente tinha matado o velho... – A voz feminina riu novamente. O coração de Harry perdeu uma batida. Draco? Mas Harry tinha visto! Snape matou Dumbledore não Malfoy!

- Graças a ilusão que você colocou na mente do Potter querida... Não podíamos arriscar que o jovem Malfoy fosse para Azkaban tão cedo... Afinal ele é jovem, poderoso e eficiente precisamos de seguidores assim... Ele realmente fez um bom trabalho manipulando todos ao criar falsas tentativas de assassinato para o velho, deixando-o apreensivo... – Voldemort divertiu-se. Harry e Rony morderam a língua para não amaldiçoar alto. Mais que Diabos! Como foram manipulados assim tão facilmente? Quem era essa mulher misteriosa que ajudara Voldemort com seus planos malignos? Não era Lestrange pois eles conheceriam a voz dela até no inferno. A voz dessa mulher era mais persuasiva e rouca, não irritante e infantil como a de Bellatrix.

- Eu gostaria de ter visto o Weasley sob o efeito do veneno que tinha no hidromel... Deve ter sido um belo show... Pena que o estúpido do Potter e do Slughourn estavam lá pra salvá-lo... Pelo menos isso me dá a chance de brincar com os dois antes que eles morram... – A mulher falou.

Rony se segurou para não xingar essa mulher de centenas de nomes feios que os gêmeos lhe ensinaram.

- Você acha que o Potter virá? – Harry e Rony congelaram novamente o medo tomando conta de seus corpos.

- É claro... O Potter tem complexo de super herói... Não é a toa que está na Grifinóra... Ele virá assim que perceber que seu lado está perdendo. Ou pelo menos quando descobrir que Bellatrix já deu um fim na Weaslette.

- Weaslette? – Voldemort parecia interessado no apelido.

- Ginevra Weasley. Bellatrix fez algo de útil transformando a vadiazinha em companhia permanente para os Longbotton em St Mungus. – Os dois riram novamente. Harry teve que segurar Rony para que ele não invadisse a sala e atacasse os dois. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelos rostos dos dois. Quem mais teria morrido? Ou tido o mesmo final que Gina? – Mas Querido... Eu tenho algo para lhe contar... Eu descobri isso no sexto ano. Eu não queria que você perdesse a cabeça e tomasse decisões precipitadas... – A voz da mulher se tornou séria, Harry e Rony apuraram seus ouvidos para escutar melhor. – Numa das reuniões do Potter com o velho... O velho contou algo muito importante ao Potter sobre as Horcruxes...

- E o que seria isso? – Voldemort pareceu incrivelmente interessado.

- O velho disse... Que na noite em que você matou Tiago e Lilian Potter... Quando você tentou matar o Potter... Você... Acidentalmente... Criou uma... Horcrux. – Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos em choque. Como assim? Harry já tinha destruído seis das cinco das sete Horcruxes! O diário, o anel, a taça, o deadema, agora só faltava a cobra e a parte no corpo de Voldemort!

- Hmm... Interessante... Eu já imaginava isso... A dor era muito semelhante a quando eu criara as outras Horcruxes... E você sabe onde parte da minha alma se instalou minha querida? – Voldemort perguntou em uma voz pensativa. Ambos ouviram passos de salto enquanto a mulher parecia se aproximar de Voldemort.

- Sim. – Harry prendeu a respiração. Precisava descobrir se tinha outra Horcrux! Precisava destruí-la ou Voldemort não morreria e tudo o que passou, tudo o que perdeu seria em vão. – A ultima Horcrux é... – Harry amaldiçoou a parada dramática da mulher em seus pensamentos. – Harry Potter. Quando você lançou a maldição da morte no garoto, a proteção da mãe o protegeu apenas parcialmente... Ela não podia impedir a maldição de tocá-lo, mas podia impedir que o efeito tivesse sucesso. Ela apenas não contava que aquilo seria a sentença do filho. Se ele é uma Horcrux, e quer destruir você, ele vai ter que se matar. E se ele morrer... Não haverá ninguém que pode nos impedir de dominar o mundo bruxo. Dumbledore está morto, o segundo Dumbledore não é calculista o suficiente para se manter contra nós, a oposição precisa de um líder, se não houver alguém para ditar as regras e os movimentos eles irão entrar em conflito interno e assim será como se enrolar em uma fita e dar-se de presente a nós. – Harry não conseguia respirar. Ele é uma Horcrux? Mas... Como? A profecia dizia que Harry iria derrotar Voldemort! Mas para derrotar Voldemort Harry tinha que morrer! Mas se Harry morrer Voldemort ainda teria a parte de sua alma que residia em seu corpo e poderia muito bem criar outras Horcruxes para garantir sua sobrevivência. E se Harry morresse Rony provavelmente morreria com ele, e Hermione... Eles não sabiam onde Hermione estava, provavelmente... Harry sentiu um aperto doloroso no peito. Hermione provavelmente não tinha sobrevivido. E além deles três, ninguém mais saberia das Horcrux, Bem... O Professor Slughourn saberia, mas Slughourn tinha medo de Voldemort. E ele jamais entraria em um combate pessoal contra Voldemort ou contaria a ninguém sobre as Horcruxes por saber de sua parcela de culpa em tudo isso... Não! Harry tinha que sobreviver, tinha que derrotar Voldemort e agora, ele também tinha que lidar com essa mulher desconhecida que parecia ser muito inteligente e ter algum tipo de conhecimento pessoal sobre a vida de Harry. Vários nomes passaram por sua mente. Gina... Luna... Tonks... Molly... Cho... Angelina... Alicia... Lavender... Padma... Parvati...? Não... Essa mulher... Sua voz... Não se parecia com nenhuma dessas garotas então... Quem era ela?

Voldemort riu.

- É uma armadilha... Potter não tem saída. De um modo ou de outro nós venceremos... – Comentou ele.

- Sim. Potter e Weasley nem mesmo sabem disso. Eles ainda têm esperanças de derrotá-lo.

- Estúpidos... Muito estúpidos... Afinal nem sabem que há uma Lady das Trevas... Não conhecem o poder assassino e a mente astuta por trás de você minha querida... – A mulher riu juntamente com Voldemort, em seguida Harry e Rony escutaram um barulho assustadoramente parecido com um... Beijo?

Voldemort e a mulher estavam se beijando... Espera ele disse Lady das Trevas? LADY DAS TREVAS DE VERDADE? QUEM EM SÃ CONSCIENCIA TRANSARIA COM O CARA DE COBRA?

A mente de Harry e Rony seguia uma linha muito semelhante, ambos com choque, medo e nojo. Ambos saltaram assustados quando a parede de madeira frágil ao seu lado tremeu um pouco como se algo acabasse de ser jogado contra ela, em seguida...

Outra careta floresceu em seus rostos ao escutar um gemido vindo da outra sala... Voldemort e a Lady das trevas estavam... Estavam...

- OhMeuMerlin... – Rony sussurrou por baixo da respiração. – Isso é nojento... – Sussurrou ainda mais baixo para Harry que tinha os olhos impossivelmente arregalados e parecia mais pálido que o Malfoy.

Eles escutaram o que parecia ser um tecido se rasgando em seguida mais gemidos.

- M-Milord... Ahh... Tom... Oh Merlin... – A voz da mulher gemia, enquanto a mente de Harry e Rony tentava imaginar a cena, sem que eles quisessem. Era... Simplesmente grotesco as imagens que os sons lhes forneciam... Afinal Voldemort nem sequer parecia humano... ELE NÃO TINHA NARIZ PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! – Milord... Eu preciso de você... Preciso de você agora... – A voz da mulher pareceu incrivelmente selvagem algo semelhante a um rosnado.

Rony parecia levemente verde enquanto Harry parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Cara... Eu sei que temos que matá-lo, mas eu estaria traumatizado pelo resto da vida... Vamos sair daqui! Por favor Harry... Argh! – Rony parecia desesperado ao falar isso. Ele estremeceu ao escutar um ruído que parecia... Ugh! Ele nem queria imaginar. As palavras da mulher já davam informação o suficiente.

Harry assentiu ainda não conseguindo falar, e os dois saíram o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível dali como se os próprios cães do inferno estivessem os perseguindo.

[...]

_(N/A: Só pra ter uma idéia na casa dos Gritos Voldemort estava em sua forma humana, e nem Harry nem Rony o viram cara a cara, pois estavam atrás de uma parede)_

Era o momento. Voldemort avisou que daria uma hora para que eles chorassem por seus mortos. E então... Se Harry não se entregasse... Ele viria em sua busca.

Harry é claro, não se entregou. Ele precisava desesperadamente de um plano. Ele precisava de alguém inteligente que pudesse pensar racionalmente em um momento como aquele. Ele precisava de Hermione. Mas ela não estava a vista. Ninguém a quem ele tenha perguntado tinha visto Hermione desde o inicio da guerra. Todos assumiam o pior.

Percy Weasley estava morto. Assim como Cho Chang, Collin e Denis Creevey, Lavender Brown e muitos outros. Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood nem ao menos reconheciam suas famílias. Ambas tinham sido vítimas de Bellatrix Lestrange, e ambas tinham enlouquecido com a dor.

O ar de tristeza, perda e raiva era quase palpável no castelo em ruínas.

A hora dada por Voldemort estava em seus últimos minutos. A qualquer momento, comensais da morte juntamente com seus senhores apareceriam... E então seria o fim.

Rony nem mesmo podia ajudar Harry a pensar. Pois todos os Weasley estavam de luto por Percy e Gina. Harry mesmo tinha muita coisa em sua mente. A Lady das Trevas, a cobra que tinha que destruir... A perda da garota que amava e a perda de sua melhor amiga... O fato de ser uma Horcrux... O fato de que sua morte era inevitável...

A tensão crescia entre todos a cada segundo. Todos contando os segundos em suas mentes.

55... 56... 57... 58... 59... 60.

Ao contrário do que imaginaram, comensais da morte não estouraram por todas as partes lançando maldições em todo mundo. Na verdade... Tudo parecia muito silencioso.

Todos apuraram os ouvidos apreensivos.

Então... Algo... Um ruído longe e arrastado... Soou em seus ouvidos... Parecia se aproximar do castelo.

Os resistentes caminharam para fora do castelo para ver o que vinha em suas direções e um aperto de medo e choque se instalou em cada um deles.

Caminhando perigosamente em suas direções vinha um exercito... Eles teriam pensado que com tantos corpos no chão o exercito de Voldemort teria ao menos sido reduzido. Mas a sua frente centenas de comensais todos em negro com varinhas em riste vinham em sua direção.

Mas não era isso que causara choque em todos eles... Não... Eles não olhavam para o exercito... Seus olhos... Estavam fixos em quem liderava o Exercito. Em frente a todos os comensais Voldemort caminhava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto enquanto seus olhos rubis se atentavam nas reações de todos ao ver a bruxa poderosa em seu braço.

Ao seu lado Hermione caminhava altiva como uma verdadeira rainha. Usando um vestido de veludo negro curto com algumas pedras de esmeralda no busto, maquiagem escura e penteado impecável que mantinha seu cabelo preso no alto de sua cabeça expondo seu pescoço. Ela tinha um sorriso tão frio e diabólico quando o de Voldemort.

O exercito parou a uns dez metros dos membros da luz enquanto todos eles ainda olhavam com choque para Hermione que ampliava seu sorriso cada vez mais.

Foi Rony quem quebrou o silencio.

- M-Mione? – Ele parecia pálido e assustado de mais.

- Olá Ronald. – Falou ela com o tom de voz exatamente igual ao que eles ouviram na casa dos gritos. Completamente da voz doce, inteligente e humilde que ela normalmente tinha.

Rony empalideceu ainda mais e como ela previra ele caiu no chão com um baque. Desmaiado.

Voldemort e Hermione riram desdenhosamente do ruivo antes de olharem para Harry que parecia mais pálido do que era saudável.

- Acho que ele não vai ter um ataque cardíaco querido... – Hermione falou ironicamente fazendo as peças na mente de Harry se encaixarem. Era ela! Na casa dos gritos, era Hermione! Enquanto a guerra acontecia ela zombava deles junto com Voldemort, enquanto muitos morriam por sua causa ela estava... Transando com o Monstro que aterrorizava o mundo bruxo... Ela... Ela era...

- A Lady das Trevas. – Harry se assustou quando seus pensamentos foram completados por Voldemort e Hermione... Será que... OHMERLIN! Será que eles escutaram sua mente o tempo todo? Será que eles o escutaram na casa dos gritos?

- Então Potter... O que você achou da nossa pequena ceninha na casa dos gritos...? Eu posso dizer que eu achei incrivelmente divertido e... Prazeroso... – Hermione riu venenosamente e Harry conteve a vontade de desmaiar quando Voldemort passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione possessivamente, enquanto acariciava seu quadril a puxando para si. Todos os membros da Luz se chocaram quando Hermione se inclinou como um gatinho ronronando sob o seu toque.

Voldemort mantinha um sorriso vitorioso de escárnio no rosto ofídico.

-Então Potter... Como se sente sabendo que vai morrer? – Perguntou divertidamente ainda acariciando languidamente o corpo de Hermione por cima do vestido.

- ELE NÃO VAI MORRER! VOCÊ É QUE VAI SEU IDIOTA! – Neville Longbotton gritou dentre a multidão.

- Eu ficaria quieta se fosse você Neville querido... Porque eu acho que nesse momento... Sua vovozinha está tomando chá com uma velha amiga minha e não queremos que acidentalmente algum veneno misterioso e sem cura caia na xícara da sua avó não é? – Hermione falou com um sorriso infantil enquanto mantinha um brilho maldoso nos olhos.

- O QUE DIABOS ESSE MONSTRO FEZ COM VOCÊ? VOCÊ NÃO É ASSIM HERMIONE! NUNCA FOI ASSIM, PORQUE ESTÁ AGINDO ASSIM? DEIXANDO ELE TE TOCAR E AINDA AMEAÇANDO SEUS AMIGOS? – Harry gritou saindo de seu estado paralisado e encontrando uma enorme raiva dentro de si.

Sua raiva cresceu quando Voldemort e Hermione gargalharam a plenos pulmões como se ele acabasse de contar a piada do ano.

- Oh Harry querido... Eu acho que você sabe muito bem o que meu Lord faz comigo, afinal você estava na casa dos gritos não é? – Hermione disse sorrindo sadicamente enquanto Harry corava com a lembrança. – E para sua informação querido... Eu sempre fui assim... Foi tudo uma farsa... Eu nem mesmo sou uma verdadeira Grifinória... Eu manipulei o chapéu maldito para me colocar na Grifinória, perto do menino que sobreviveu para que eu pudesse me aproximar de você e ganhar sua confiança... Eu então poderia manipular e influenciar você sem que ninguém... Nem mesmo o velho descobrissem... No primeiro ano? Eu sabia que meu Lord estava na ultima câmara esperando você para matá-lo... No segundo ano eu sempre soube que era o basilisco até porque eu mesma abri a câmara secreta e com uma pequena ajuda de Gina fizemos todos pensarem que ela tinha sido possuída pelo diário e obrigada a abrir a câmara, até memórias falsas a ruiva manipulou... – Hermione riu enquanto os membros da luz continuavam incrédulos.

- GINA NUNCA FARIA ISSO! – Harry, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie e Rony que acordara assim que Harry gritou com Hermione, berraram em fúria.

- É claro que ela faria... Não é minha querida? – Voldemort falou olhando para um ponto alguns metros a esquerda de Harry. Todos seguiram seu olhar e todos pareceram chocados ao ver Gina aparecendo por entre as ruínas da escola com um vestido se seda negra, uma máscara de prata numa mão e a varinha na outra onde era visível em seu pulso a marca negra.

- Mas... Mas... Você... Você estava...? - Rony gaguejou olhando para a irmã enquanto a Sra Weasley chorava no ombro do marido.

- Louca? – Ironizou Gina em uma voz maliciosa. – Vocês são tão estúpidos em ignorar a magia negra... – Falou ela rolando os olhos enquanto caminhava para os comensais da morte. – Foi tudo planejado. Bellatrix lançou a maldição em mim e eu só tive que esperar que lançassem a contra maldição. Por falar nisso... Vocês dois são ótimos atores maninhos... – Falou ela olhando para Fred e Jorge que sorriram maliciosamente e saíram de dentro da multidão seguindo Gina para perto dos comensais.

- Fred? Jorge? O que...? – A Sra Weasley começou a perguntar, mas travou quando os gêmeos transfiguraram suas roupas casuais e ensangüentadas em vestes de comensais da morte de mangas curtas deixando a marca negra visível em seus pulsos. Os três sorriram e caminharam mais para perto dos comensais. Gina se colocando ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy que passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Enquanto os gêmeos se colocavam um de cada lado de Narcisa Malfoy que deixou ambos passarem um braço ao seu redor, eles agiam como... Velhos amantes...

Se Harry parecia pálido antes, agora ele rivalizava com a palidez de um fantasma.

- Então Harry... O que dizíamos? Ah sim! – Hermione continuou em uma voz animada rindo das expressões dos membros da luz e alguns do lado escuro que ainda olhavam para os Malfoy e Weasleys comensais em choque, os outros conseguiram manter as expressões forçadamente neutras. – No segundo ano, eu mandei o basilisco me petrificar, sabe, só pra dar algum drama em tudo aquilo, você sabia que eu sou descendente de Salazar Slytherin? Oh sim! Quando ele sumiu ele estava na verdade com sua esposa minha ancestral Ermelinda Crowell. – Muitos ofegaram à menção do sobrenome. – Eu deliberadamente informei a você e a Ronald sobre a rota do basilisco, sabendo que você entenderia. Gina então veio com um plano para fazer você e o Weasley ir para dentro da câmara se entregando de mão beijada para Meu Lord. Ela escreveu a mensagem na parede e entrou na câmara com a ajuda do diário e esperou. E como o esperado vocês foram. É claro o Lorckhart não estava em nossos planos, mas ele era um idiota então sem ressentimentos. Infelizmente você ainda não morreu e conseguiu sair da câmara com Gina, o diário e o basilisco destruídos... Mas tudo bem... No terceiro ano, eu estava irritada... O Idiota do Black tinha Merlin sabe como escapado de Azkaban, eu sempre soube que ele não era culpado, e eu sabia que se ele chegasse a você ele contaria a verdade. Você vê, Black sabia que Meu Lord e eu éramos comprometidos. Antes que ele fosse mandado a Azkaban o idiota do Rabicho deixou o Black ver em sua mente informações preciosas, uma delas o fato de que o Lord das Trevas tinha um casamento arranjado com a filha de um de seus comensais, ele é claro não sabia que eu tinha apenas um ano de idade, mas ele falou essa informação para o velho que saiu a caça de todos os comensais com filhos. Ele encontrou meus pais, mesmo que a sociedade não soubesse da minha existência, e ele os matou, ele não teria conseguido matá-los se meus pais não tivessem deixado. Mas se eles morressem ninguém além do meu Lord e os fieis saberiam minha localização. Os fieis... Me criaram no mundo trouxa garantindo que eu fosse a conexão entre eles e o Lord das Trevas nesse plano enquanto ele tentava retornar seu corpo. Black descobriu isso, portanto quando nos encontramos eu tive que mexer em sua mente para que ele esquecesse sobre uma Lady das Trevas ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha visto na mente de Rabicho. Quando os dementadores mataram Black estava perfeito. Era menos um membro na oposição. Mas não. O velho estúpido tinha que ter uma idéia para salvar o Black. Eu concordei é claro para não causar suspeitas, afinal ninguém podia descobrir sobre mim, principalmente enquanto meu Lord ainda estava tão fraco. Salvamos o Black e o hipogrifo estúpido, mas isso até que foi bom, porque ai eu ganhei a confiança do Black e Lupin, assim como a do velho. No quarto ano eu sabia que meu Lord conseguiria voltar a ter seu corpo outra vez e eu sabia que ele precisava de você pra isso. Então eu ajudei você ao máximo nas provas do torneio e voilá! Você chegou ao cemitério, Diggory morreu, e meu Lord retornou! Oh o rosto de vocês quando eu fui par ao baile com o Krum... – Riu Hermione, enquanto Voldemort fechou a cara na menção do jovem jogador que cobiçava sua mulher. Hermione sentiu o braço de seu Lord apertar em sua cintura e sorriu ainda mais colocando uma de suas mãos no braço dele como se dissesse que ele não tinha com o que se preocupar. – No quinto ano a vadia da Umbridge se infiltrou na escola, foi muito vantajoso que o ministério não acreditasse na volta do meu Lord. Afinal enquanto os babacas se iludiam ele se fortalecia. Quando meu Lord implantou a visão em sua mente sobre o Black eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele não queria que você desse a profecia para ele em troca da liberdade do Black. Ele queria saber se eu continuava fiel, afinal quando ele retornou a seu corpo nossa conexão se quebrou já que ele era o espírito e eu era o corpo. Foi fácil... Eu só tive que esperar você tocar a esfera da profecia e escutar. Então os Comensais apareceram como uma distração. Tudo estava indo de acordo com o planejado, os comensais tinham você cercado. Mas os idiotas cometeram um erro... Bellatrix não me soltou como o planejado, e juntos os idiotas decidiram que queriam levar a profecia para o Lord das Trevas e assim eles seriam 'recompensados', então a ordem chegou e a batalha se formou entre eles. Lúcio deixou a profecia cair, o que ele sabia que enfureceria o Lord, porque ele não seguiram as regras que o Lord tinha dado, e ainda perderam a profecia. Eu consegui me livrar de Bellatrix e ela fez algo de útil matando o Black. Então Meu Lord apareceu. Eu sabia que nem tudo ainda estava perdido e segui você Harry, quando você foi atrás de Bellatrix. Eu sabia que meu Lord podia sentir a minha presença então o deixei ver em minha mente. A profecia assim como todo o resto. Ele continuou a encenação como se tudo aquilo fosse uma armadilha para você até que o velho apareceu e duelou com meu Lord fazendo-o ficar mais que o planejado enquanto o pessoal do Ministério chegava. No sexto ano foi um dos anos mais divertidos... Todos estavam assustados e quase ninguém se arriscava pelas ruas. Então quando eu recebi a mensagem do meu Lord foi fácil escapar para encontrá-lo. Na escola eu estava incrivelmente ansiosa para ver como Draco faria para matar o velho... Foi incrivelmente divertido ver todos com medo pelos ataques misteriosos. Então o velho com medo de que em breve morreria começou a passar informações para o você, e você contava para mim e para o Weasley. Eu então contava tudo aos mínimos detalhes para o meu Lord, deixando-o sempre a par do que acontecia... Devo dizer que mais de uma vez eu tive que modificar sua mente porque o velho tinha falado de mais... Então no final do ano... Quando você me disse que iria atrás do medalhão eu estava tão divertida afinal... Eu sabia que o medalhão verdadeiro não estava na caverna... O medalhão estava comigo... Sempre esteve comigo... Eu sabia que o velho insistiria em beber a poção que o enfraqueceria, então quando vocês voltaram, Draco deixou os comensais entrarem... Então ele foi para a torre de astronomia onde ele matou o velho... Ao contrário do que você imagina, Severo nunca foi fiel ao velho estúpido, ele não seguiu os planos e não matou o velho como ele queria, então eu só fiz o trabalho de modificar sua mente para você pensar que Severo tinha matado o velho já que Draco precisava continuar na escola como informante do meu Lord. No sétimo ano... Você decidiu que iríamos atrás das Horcruxes... Eu já tinha tudo planejado... Já tinha feito um estudo completo sobre as Horcruxes e sabia que podia impedi-lo de destruir completamente as Horcruxes sem que você soubesse... Eu já tinha cuidado para que a parte da alma de meu Lord no diário e no anel estivessem seguras... Então eu só precisava fazer o mesmo com as outras... E foi o que eu fiz... Eu cuidei para que vocês não notassem toda vez que eu escapava do acampamento para encontrar meu Lord. E foi aí que eu e Meu Lord revelamos aos comensais a verdade sobre mim. Depois disso quando voltamos, vocês foram idiotas o suficiente para darem uma chance aos comensais de serem capturados. Enquanto vocês estavam presos eu criei diversas ilusões para que vocês pensassem que eu estava sendo torturada e eu soube que vocês tinham encontrado uma forma de sair no momento em que vocês pediram ajuda pelo espelho. Então eu mandei Lúcio lançar uma maldição em mim, fazendo falsos efeitos de tortura aparecerem em meu corpo incluindo uma falsa cicatriz com os dizeres sangue-ruim. Então... Nós voltamos para o castelo, e eu estava tão ansiosa, pois meu Lord tinha avisado que a batalha estava prestes a começar. Assim que meu Lord apareceu com os comensais, eu discretamente enfraqueci as barreiras da escola facilitando a entrada deles na escola. Então a guerra começou e eu só tive que ir ao encontro do meu Lord e esperar que você viesse a nós... Mas como seria chato derrotar você em particular... Decidimos fingir que não sentimos suas presenças e dar um pequeno showzinho e derrotar você aqui na frente de todos... – Hermione terminou a história com um brilho sonhador malicioso em seus olhos. Então ela virou os olhos fixando-os em Harry e perguntou de repente. – Qual a sensação de saber que vai morrer virgem? – Alguns comensais riram enquanto Harry não tinha forças nem para corar. Sua mente atordoada pelas novas informações que acabara de receber.

- Você... VOCÊ NOS TRAIU! ESSE TEMPO TODO! VOCÊ NOS TRAIU! – Hermione desviou o olhar para Rony que tinha gritado para ela.

- Patético... – Murmurou ela observando que o idiota estava chorando que nem a Chang chorona. – Eu não traí ninguém imbecil. Afinal eu nunca fui fiel a vocês... – Falou ela rolando os olhos.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry em um sussurro. – Porque fazer isso conosco por ele? Ele não pode te amar Hermione! Ele é um monstro, ele só vai usar você...

- Como eu usei vocês? Por favor Potter meu Lord tem muito mais a oferecer do que vocês se quer sonhariam. Ele é bonito, é poderoso, ardiloso, inteligente e sabe como agradar uma mulher coisa que eu tenho certeza que nem você nem Ronald sabem. Merlin! Vocês nem ao menos sabem beijar! – Hermione fingiu um estremecimento.

- Como você sabe que eles não sabem beijar? – Rosnou Voldemort em seu ouvido parecendo furioso e ciumento. Hermione deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Isso não importa agora querido... Afinal não significou nada, e... Você beija muito melhor... – Rony parecia verde novamente. E quase desmaiou outra vez quando Voldemort rosnou outra vez girando Hermione de frente para si e beijando-a furiosamente.

Harry empunhou a varinha pronto para usar a distração de Voldemort a seu favor, mas paralisou novamente quando viu o corpo de Voldemort começar a se modificar e em segundos ele parecia exatamente como ele se lembrava de ver através do diário em seu segundo ano. Até mesmo os comensais encaravam o casal, chocados.

Eles ainda se beijavam quando um fio de sangue escorreu pelo pescoço exposto de Hermione. Harry se assustou quando olhou para os braços dela que estavam ao redor do pescoço de Voldemort e para suas pernas que também estavam sangrando como se ela tivesse sido acertada por um sectumsempra.

-HERMIONE! – Harry gritou preocupado, mesmo que soubesse quem ela realmente era, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Voldemort estivesse apenas controlando-a para atingi-lo. Provavelmente ele a mantinha sob um império.

Hermione separou os lábios dos de Voldemort e riu alto e o que aconteceu a seguir assustou a muitos, inclusive os membros do Lado escuro.

Os fios de sangue começaram a flutuar ao redor dela e de Voldemort, ainda ligados ao seu corpo. Os fios se moviam ao seu redor como chicotes ou membros extras. Harry achou que fosse sua imaginação brincando com sua sanidade quando viu Bellatrix Lestrange estremecer olhando com medo para Hermione. Na verdade tudo isso parecia loucura. Ele só podia estar tendo um pesadelo muito estranho e torcido. É isso. Ele vai acordar e Rony e Hermione estarão lá, agindo como sempre. Discutindo entre si e zombando dele quando ele contasse o sonho que teve...

- Você não está sonhando Potter... – Voldemort falou com um sorriso condescendente no rosto. – Agora. Chega de brincadeira. Obviamente vocês já perceberam que estão em menor número. Essa é a ultima chance para quem quer mudar de lado. Não importa seu estatuto de sangue nesse momento. Se quiserem viver podem escolher mudar de lado agora. Devo avisar que só os que querem verdadeiramente vir para o lado escuro serão aceitos, desde que não se pode mentir nem para mim nem para minha adorável noiva... – Várias cabeças estalaram em direção à mão direita de Hermione somente para pela primeira vez perceberem um anel de prata em forma de serpente com uma enorme esmeralda em seu dedo anelar. Um anel de noivado.

Novamente as cabeças estalaram em outra direção, desta vez na direção da mão direita de Voldemort percebendo com choque uma aliança semelhante a de Hermione exceto para a pedra de esmeralda que era muito menor que a dela e mais masculina.

Voldemort continuou a falar como se fosse normal o Lord das Trevas anunciar que está noivo.

- Veremos em suas mentes onde está suas lealdade e dependendo do que descobrirmos vocês podem ter uma segunda chance. Para aqueles que decidirem continuar contra nós só há um destino. Que é a morte. Decidam agora. – Falou em uma voz firme.

- NÓS NUNCA IREMOS NOS JUNTAR A VOCÊS ASSASS... – Neville Longbotton foi cortado no meio da frase quando um dos fios de sangue que cercavam Hermione estalaram em sua direção atravessando num piscar de olhos seu peito no exato lugar onde seu coração estava localizado. O Fio de sangue então recuou com um ruído que parecia muito com o de uma Lâmina cortando a carne e voltou a flutuar ao redor de Hermione deixando o corpo de Neville desabar sem vida no chão sob todos os olhares horrorizados e atemorizados dos membros da luz.

Charlie Weasley olhou para o corpo do moreno antes de olhar para seus irmãos comensais da morte e para seus pais que sussurravam que preferiam morrer a se tornar um deles. Charlie então respirou fundo dando um passo a frente e outro, e outro. Até estar de frente a Voldemort e Hermione que o encaravam sem mover um músculo de seus rostos não demonstrando como se sentiam sobre o rapaz a sua frente. Charlie então caiu de joelhos em frente aos dois enquanto Molly e Arthur choravam ainda mais.

- Eu desejo mudar de lado Milord... Milady. – Anunciou Charlie. Hermione ergueu o rosto do ruivo com a ponta do dedo indicador e o fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos enquanto ela e Voldemort viam em sua mente se suas intenções eram verdadeiras.

Por fim ambos sorriram e Hermione disse.

- Estenda seu braço direito Charlie. – Charlie fez como o ordenado e Voldemort colocou a ponta da varinha no antebraço de Charlie murmurando um feitiço em uma língua que ele não reconhecia. Ao contrário do que ele teria imaginado, não houve dor ao receber a marca. Na verdade foi uma sensação boa. Ter a magia escura penetrando em seu corpo pela primeira vez, era como se um tipo de mão invisível e aveludada acariciasse todo seu corpo dando-lhe uma sensação de poder e prazer. Finalmente a marca negra apareceu no antebraço de Charlie e Hermione falou.

- Bem vindo ao Lado escuro Charlie. – Charlie acenou em agradecimento e se levantou fazendo uma reverencia pequena e se dirigiu para perto de Gina, Fred e Jorge. Charlie riu ao ver que Fred e Jorge tinham transfigurado suas roupas outra vez e agora em suas camisetas tinham os dizeres "Venha para o lado escuro da força, Temos Cookies!"

Depois da iniciativa de Charlie. Bill, Fleur, Dino Thomas as gêmeas Pátil, alguns membros do ministério, meia dúzia de Gifinórios, Alguns Corvinais e todos os sonserinos decidiram que queriam ir para o lado escuro, reduzindo bastante os membros da Luz.

Alguns Lufanos foram mortos ao tentar ir para o lado escuro sem realmente quererem isso, e por fim Hermione virou-se para os novos comensais enquanto Voldemort encarava Harry com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Vocês ainda não tem o treinamento adequado, e ainda precisam serem provados apesar de terem mostrado que querem estar no lado escuro. Sua provação estará em ver a destruição dos restantes membros da luz incluindo partes de suas famílias que decidiram pela morte. Se qualquer um de vocês intervir terão o mesmo destino que eles. Vocês não vão mais entrar na batalha por hoje. Se todos vocês se provarem dignos quando isso acabar vocês receberão o treinamento adequado e poderão entrar em ativa como comensais. – Ela falou. Todos os novos comensais assentiram e se juntaram em um grupo um pouco afastado dos comensais que lutariam, para não interferirem na batalha, ou melhor massacre já que restavam apenas uns quarenta ou cinqüenta membros da ordem, contra centenas de comensais.

- Agora Potter Vamos acabar com isso. – Voldemort disse afastando-se de Hermione e apontando a varinha para Harry.

Os membros restantes da luz também sacaram suas varinhas então os comensais também o fizeram.

Voldemort fez o primeiro movimento, surpreendendo a muitos por não lançar uma maldição da morte imediatamente. Harry defendeu com um protego máxima então ambos se empenharam mais em seus ataques.

Embora era visível que Voldemort não estava usando nem dois terços de seu poder enquanto Harry já estava ofegante e usando todas as suas forças.

Eles duelaram por mais alguns segundos Harry agora com vários cortes e machucados, enquanto Voldemort não tinha nem ao menos um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

Hermione então rolou os olhos fazendo sinal para os comensais atacarem os membros distraídos da luz, e dezenas de duelos se formaram ao seu redor.

Rapidamente e muito facilmente membro por membro da ordem foram caindo. Até que o único duelo restante era o de Harry e o de Voldemort. Ronald fora um dos primeiros a cair sob os fios de sangue de Hermione.

Voldemort por fim se cansou de brincar vendo que todos os membros da luz tinham caído, exceto para Harry e com uma maldição silenciosa ele fez a varinha de Harry voar de sua mão e com mais uma versão fraca da Maldição Cruciatus Harry caiu de joelhos com dor.

- _Eu tenho uma ultima coisa a dizer pra você Potter... _– Harry ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua mente. – _Toda vez que você destruía uma Horcrux... Todo o poder dela assim como a parte da alma de meu Lord contida no objeto... Voltava imediatamente para ele o fortalecendo ainda mais... E sabe de outra? Não eram apenas sete Horcruxes... Eram nove. O diário... O anel... O Medalhão... O Diadema... A Taça... A cobra... Você... A espada de Griffindor... E Minha aliança... Você nunca poderia ter destruído meu Lord Potter... Por que você não sabia o suficiente... E sabe do melhor? Você não é mais uma Horcrux. Eu cuidei direitinho para que a parte da alma de meu Lord em você fosse transferida para mim assim que descobri que você era uma Horcrux..._ – Hermione riu com malicia em sua mente e Harry fechou os olhos com os sentimentos de derrota e traição.

Ele ouviu vagamente Hermione continuar a rir enquanto Voldemort o mantinha sob o Cruciatus, que não doía tanto quanto a dor emocional que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Finalmente Voldemort suspendeu a maldição e Harry abriu os olhos se deparando com os olhos vermelhos e frios de Voldemort.

- Esse é o seu fim Potter... Ultimas palavras? – Perguntou friamente. Harry não se moveu. Voldemort fez uma expressão de desdém quando uma lágrima de dor escorreu pelo rosto de Harry e então sua expressão ficou fria outra vez e Voldemort sibilou. – AVADA KEDAVRA!

Aquele... Era o fim de Harry Potter... O Fim da Ordem da Fênix... O Fim da Oposição aos Bruxos das trevas mais poderosos e astutos desde Salazar e Ermelinda Slyhterin. Era o inicio de uma nova era onde a escuridão reinaria sob o comando do Lord das Trevas e a Lady de Sangue.

**Fim.**


End file.
